deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heavy vs Tracer
The Heavy vs Tracer is a what if? fight. Description Which online First Person Shooter mascot will win this showdown. Beginning Wiz: TF2 vs Overwatch is a big rivalry, and today their mascots fight to end it. Boomstick: Like The Heavy Weapons Guy. Wiz: And Tracer, AKA Lena Oxton. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight. The Heavy Wiz: Mikhail AKA Heavy Weapons Guy is a Russian mercenary who's 90% muscle and 10% fat. Boomstick: Well, of course they made the Russian big! Wiz: And why do you say that, Boomstick? Boomstick: Well...uh, isn't every Russian dude in fiction super big and buff? Wiz: .......Anyway, the Heavy's main way of attacking is with his giant Minigun named Sasha, who he can carry with surprising ease. Boomstick: The Minigun fires up to 2,400 rounds of bullets a minute and can mow down swarms of enemies with ease. Now this is my gun! Wiz: He can also attack with his bare fists, which are strong enough to break people's backs. Boomstick: With the Sandvich, he can heal wounds, but he can't attack or move while eating. Wiz: The Heavy is strong enough to punch all the blood out of Scout's body and he took down an entire horde of the BLU team all by himself. He also was able to lift and suplex a fully grown Grizzly Bear. Boomstick: But he's really dumb and slow, making it hard for him to defeat smart opponents. Heavy: It costs 400,000 dollars to fire this weapon for twelve seconds! Tracer Wiz: Lena Oxton AKA Tracer is the fast and nimble member of Overwatch. Boomstick: She's also got a cheeky Aussie accent that makes Crocodile Dundee cringe. Wiz: Actually she's British. Boomstick: Whatever. Anyway, Tracer's main way of attacking are with her Pulse Pistols, which are just pistols. Wiz: Her Blink allows her to teleport short distances, but she can only do his up to 3 times before she can't do it no more. Boomstick: Recall teleports Tracer 3 seconds back into the past, but she can only use this once per match. Wiz: And last but not least, the Pulse Bombs are grenades. No seriously, they're just grenades. Boomstick: Tracer was able to keep up with Soldier 76, who outran an explosion. She also can dodge gunfire with ease and her grenades can destroy walls. Wiz: But she's not very strong, and if her Chrono Accelerator is hit, she will die. Tracer: Cheers love, the Calvary is here! Fight The Heavy sees Tracer kill RED Team Members. Heavy: You will die, baby! Tracer: No way! Fight Heavy pulls out Sasha and rapid fires at Tracer, who Blinks past all the shots. Heavy: Stop moving, little goose! Tracer throws a Pulse Bomb at Heavy, blowing up in the Russian's face, knocking him backwards. Heavy gets up and fires at Tracer, hitting her in the chest three times. Heavy rushes up to Tracer and tries to punch her, but Tracer avoids it and kicks Heavy in the face, knocking him backwards. Tracer then pulls out her Pulse Pistols and fires at Heavy, who hides behind a wall for cover. Tracer throws a Pulse Bomb at Heavy's hideout, launching Heavy backwards, but he eats his sandvich, recovering wounds. Tracer throws another Pulse Bomb, but Heavy catches it and throws it back, exploding in Tracer's face. Tracer: Oh no! Tracer tries to use Recall, but Heavy punches her accelerator, knocking Tracer on the floor. Heavy wastes no time and body slams her chest, causing the accelerator to break, killing Tracer instantly. KO Heavy: Don't mess with sandvich! Post Fight Boomstick: Tracer was indeed faster, but Heavy had her beat in every other category. Heavy has tanked rockets and gun fire before, so the Pulse Grenades and the Pulse Pistols wouldn't be enough to kill him. And that's not including what he can tank with a Medic nearby. Wiz: Also, Tracer is more of a team player, relying on other members of her team to help her. Meanwhile, the Heavy has taken on grizzly bears and a horde of the BLU Team while Tracer struggles against one person like Widowmaker or Genji. Boomstick: Looks like this challenge was too Heavy for Tracer. Wiz: The winner is The Heavy. Next time on Death Battle ???: GET OVER HERE! ???: Of course. SCORPION VS CINDER FALL Category:Rambosans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016